Story
by santex234
Summary: An alternate history of FInal Fantasy 13. Which works on the premise that Hope never went to Bodhum
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

How do things change? How do decisions that we made or those around us make affect us? These questions have being running around my mind, like a cat perusing a mouse, never quite catching it but his eyes always trained on the target. This is how my life changed, changed from what it should have being to what it is now. One decision, just one was made, it changed my destiny. It amazing when you think about how even the smallest change can have almost world ending consequences. The question that you would be asking now is what change was it? Well that was the question I asked the question that has now burned its way into my brain, what change was it?

These question are ultimately futile if I do no start at the beginning a story and at the end you will have the answer to the question of how these events happened, and how my life was changed by one simple choice. What was the choice you ask. I never went to a fireworks display. My name is Hope Estheim and this is my story.

The crashing of the waves against my feet always offered me a sense of comfort watching ships move in and out of the harbour, the evening sun cast a faint orange glow against the town , looking up you could almost make out the shape of Phoenix. However my working out of the Fal'ci shape was interrupted by an abrupt ,startling tap on the shoulder.

"Hope" came my mothers voice from behind me, it was soft and welcoming I turned. She was smiling he features glowed in the sunlight. "I'm sorry" she said lowering her head.

"What"? The question escaped my lips without thinking. She raised he head softly and looked at me for a moment, I could see her silver hair flowing in the freeze and the sorrow in her eyes .

"Hope" she began " I'm afraid we won't be going to Bodhum" I sighed, I was about to enquire as to why when she continued to talk "your dad has a trip, and well we need to stay here and watch the shop" It was saddening indeed mom has wanted to see the Bodhum fireworks display since she was a girl and now when she finally had the chance to go and see them Dad ruined it like he always does.

She embraced me in her arms, I could here the beating of her heart "guess we will just have to watch them on TV like last time"she let go her hands were still on my shoulders smelling she said "Come on dad taking us out to the theatre his way of an apology I guess" she grasped my hand and we walked down the beech both with a little regret in our hearts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was walking down Long Street when I met him; he was standing there right in front of my path, he face obscured by a hood and a mask.

"You shouldn't be here" he spoke in a cold yet familiar voice. I stood there, anger flowed trough my body like a river cutting thought a valley,

"What the big idea?" the words just escaped my mouth, the man let out a grown

"Mr. Estheim, If you would follow me, we have things to discuss" He began to walk down the street; however I stayed in my place. He stopped, looked back,

"We can do thing the easy way or the hard way Mr. Estheim" His voice sent shiver coercing though my body, I began to feel weak, my vision blurred and then…blackness.

I remember a few days earlier when I found out about the pulse Fal'cie in Bodhum, the panic, the Primark kept saying how the sanctum is handling it, but the people they were so scared, the terror on the streets was palpable. There were vigilante groups forming hunting down any reaming citizens of Bodhum. I herd there had being riots in Eden, but worse of all of this there were rumours circulating about Pulse L'cie. I couldn't help but thing that this masked stranger was one of these L'cie , well I thought I will soon find out.

When I woke up I was alone in a room,

"Your awake!" came a voice over the intercom, "Do not worry your self, you are in no danger" came the voice again. I felt my heart pound in my chest my head began to burn.

"What is going on?" I wailed trying to overcome the pain. I fell to ground then the man who had collected me walked in.

"The pain that you are felling are the ripples thought time, something or someone has changed the vary fabric of time and space and it centred on you." He took my hand and placed a glove over it. The glove was blue and tight fitting, but in the centre there was a symbol, the symbol of the Sanctum Fal'cie.

I felt more secure as the pain lifted from me.

"You have a lot of work to do but first you must wait" he said, He then took his gloves off revealing on one of his palms the same symbol that was on my gloves.

"Wait you will, here so still, be strong of will and at dawns early light time shell be your light." With that time froze.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

I have never claimed to be a cynical person, but I'm going to be honest, saying "time will be your light" and then freezing time. Well that's just not playing fair. So here I am floating in a celestial void, blue and green auras swirling past me, everywhere I look there are stars; it is a truly breathtaking sight to behold. But the question that is on my mind is where am I? Why am I here? And is it me or am I getting lower?

Then I saw it, a huge flat white thing rushing at me, I was falling, but I was floating just a moment ago. In a panic I took of my jacket and tried to fashion my self a makeshift parachute. I kept fumbling the coat in my hands, trying to slow my decent, I was falling a speed that I cannot possible describe to you, the ground (yes I'm aware that it is not technically the ground) was getting closer. Well looks like I'm out of options, better just accept my fate , wait what am I saying, I'm about to die, you know I'm starting to think someone doesn't like me. Then I landed.

Maybe I was wrong, when I stood up I realised that I was completely unharmed by the fall, looking up I saw a large building, large? No, it was massive; I took my first step forward towards the structure. As I continued to approach it, I was pondering who has brought me here and what for, surely he must have had a reason, what could I possible be needed for? I'm just a kid. I had reached the door. I knocked on three timed and then a blinding light took me.

I was transported to another room, this one looked like more of a throne room, the walls, the furniture, the windows all of them where this blinding white. I examined the room more closely to discover nothing. I walked across to the window and looked out to see the celestial void that I was floating in.

"Well at least I'm in the same place" I said to myself.

"Ah you're here, this is good news, and please sit "said a soft and calming voice from behind me. My body froze I was absolutely terrified; I slowly turned my head, moving then to turn the rest of my body and facing the figure. Then I stood in front of him.

It hard to describe him, he was so majestic and calming to look at, every feature was soft, kind and welcoming.

"be not afraid, I mean you no harm, and I need your help you…"

"No" I interrupted, " I'm sorry, but what ever it is I am not going to be a part of it, I've had enough for one day, one day?, no, a lifetime. Why does this happen to me, why do I have to go thought the celestial void out there, why do I have to nearly plummet to my death, and, and , meet some strange floating thing that then tell me that he need my help, I deserve a medal"

The creature stood there for a few moment's. He sighed

"Hope, it is difficult to explain to one so young, but you were supposed to save the world and you didn't so thing have gone horribly wrong as in the end of all life as we know it wrong. I know that this is hard to ask of someone so young, but you have to stop this from happening"

"Why me?" I asked without thinking

"The eye of the storm, you were what caused it, you were dislodged from the timeline somehow and now the alternate version of history has occurred. So only you can go back, if anyone else did it can only prove to damage the timeline further"

I spent a few minuets in silence following that, if what he said is true then helping them is the only way out of this mess.

"Ok what do I do?"

I hope I don't regret this decision.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapters 4

What do I do, indeed, this creature only wants me to find Eden, go back in time, stop the lord of the fal'ci, cause a calamity where by cocoon fall to pulse and is held up by a giant crystal pillar, oh and yeah there was one small other thing, I also have to let my mother die. I couldn't accept this task, it was too big, too much for me to do, why did this have to happen to me, I'm just a kid, and I have been asked to kill my mother and save the world.

"This is unfair." I shouted at the creature, he looked at me blankly

"Yes it is" he responded, "But" he continued, " what about the people who died when you were not there?, what about all the children who were orphaned that day?, there was more death and carnage that day than there has been in all recorded history, Oh an the damage to the time line is still on going, history it self is unravelling, soon the entirety of creation will end, every single soul will be erased for existence. Your mother isn't more important than the entire universe" in a very fast motion I punched him.

"She is to me" I screamed.

"it would appear that you have found your strength", he smiled, " now you need to save the world"

I shuddered for a moment

"I said no" was my response.

"theirs no going back you know, just saying no will not put you back in your old life, you were made for great things, and that was taken from you, but you have to be great and furfill your destiny or else the entirety of creation will suffer", I sat there looking at him. He gave a smile, but not a welcoming kind, something far more sinister.

"Perhaps some incentive in needed", he waved his hand and on my hand had branded the mark of a Pulse l'ci.

"you can't do this"

"You would not do so willingly so therefore I was forced to take extreme measures if you don't want to end up, as well a monster then I would recommend that you furfill your focus and complete the task that rejected" I looked at the brand, and thought about the consequence, sure time will end so I won't be cieth for long, but I would still have to become one, which would not be very pleasant. I had to accept my focus, I had to complete my focus.

"So what now", but he had vanished, I was alone in the room once more. The room was darker this time. Suddenly the room began to dissolve around me and I was floating the celestial void once again. I was pulled down sharply. As I fell I began hearing voices and people talking, my head was burning and my heart pounding, It felt as though my insides where being mangled and torn, everything was intensifying the lower I got. The pain was becoming unbearable every part of my body was cramping twisting and boiling, my vision began to blur the celestial void around me was warping and below me a bright light began to shine then... I woke up and that was no dream.


End file.
